


Suhteellista

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, PTP angstilla, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, mainintana hahmon kuolema
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Kukaan ei tiedä totuutta, eikä mistään puhuta ääneen.
Relationships: Zacharias Smith/Ginny Weasley





	Suhteellista

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2013 FiFin Wheel of Tortyre #5 -haasteeseen, joka kuului näin:
> 
> _Paritus: Ginny Weasley/Zacharias Smith  
>  Lajityyppi: synkistely (angst) ja/tai huumori ja/tai yleisdraama  
> Ikäraja: S -> K-18  
> Yhteenveto(ehdotus): Ginny ei haikaile Harryn perään, eikä Zachariaskaan ole katkera. Itsepetos on taitolaji._
> 
> Haasteesta kiitokset Sisiljalle! Kiitokset myös avustaville esilukijoille ja ongelmanratkaisijoille, ainakin mieleeni palautuu Lizlego, Finin Renneto ja sensaatio sekä Jossujb <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kummallista, kuinka paljon ehtii ajatella äärimmäisen lyhyessä tovissa. Kuinka monta kuvaa mahtuu silmänräpäykseen. Millainen historia pään sisällä vilahtaa pienenä, pikkiriikkisenä hetkenä, jona edes Bill ei ennättäisi vetää sauvaansa esille. Sen aikana Ginny näkee Lilyn kaatuvan porraskaiteen yli, kun hänen oma sauvansa on kerrankin puolihuolimattomasti sysätty yläkerran työhuoneen fiikuksen ruukkuun eikä voi pysäyttää putoamista. Hän näkee Jamesin valmistujaiset, korkealle liitävän, taidokkaasti taitellun lennokkidiplomin. Hän näkee Albuksen Pyhän Mungossa kalpeana, heikkona, silti vihreät silmät intoa loistaen, koska Rose, _rakas Rose_ on tullut vierailulle.

Jokainen muisto vyöryy nykyhetken editse, vaikka Ginnyn katse onkin lukittunut huoneen toiselle puolen. Hän tuijottaa silmiä, jotka ovat yhtä vihreät kuin Albuksen muistosilmät, mutta kipuja karkottavan lapsuuden innon sijasta niistä on kadonnut ilo elää ja rakastaa. Ne ovat sameat, välinpitämättömät, kyvyttömät spontaaneihin silmäniskuihin, mutta Ginny ei siitä huolimatta kykene kääntämään katsettaan. Lähtölaskenta on jo alkanut, toiset ovat kaapanneet itselleen kylkiäisen, toiset odottavat yksin, innoissaan, onnettomina, ehkä etsien, ehkä eivät. Ja edelleen Ginny tuijottaa.

Hän muistaa, kuinka kauan sitten tuijotti kuten nyt, useamman silmänräpäyksen ajan. Silloin katse oli sähköistävä. Se kutsui luokseen ja ankkuroi hetkeen, siihen ohikiitävään, paisui tunteesta, jännityksestä, kihelmöi odotusta ja palkkiotakin. Silloinkin silmät olivat Harryn, mutta nyt vuodet ovat syöneet pois kaiken — rakkauden ja kunnioituksenkin.

"Ginny?" hänen viereltään kuuluu ja lämmin käsi ottaa hänen sormensa haltuun.

Vieläkin Ginny tuijottaa, näkee viimeisimmän villityksen liimautuvan Harryn kylkeen eikä jaksa välittää. Ei tiedä, onko välittänyt pitkään aikaan, vaikka he erosivat vasta kesällä. 

"Tässä", Ginny vastaa äänellä, jonka pelkää olevan käyttämätön ja ruostunut, kokonaisen iäisyyden käyttämättä ollut, mutta se helähtää kirkkaana ja kovana kuuden ja viiden välissä. Muutama pää kääntyy, mutta Ginny ei oikeastaan huomaa niitä. Vähän samalla tavalla, kuin hän ei tunne Harrya, vaikka on ollut tämän kanssa aviossa kolmenkymmenen vuoden ajan. Vaikka on rakastanut, vihannut ja pettänyt, pettynytkin.

Zachariaskin on tässä, Ginny tajuaa ja kääntyy katsomaan epäilyksestä siristyneitä silmiä ja harmaantuneita ohimoita. Heidän välillään ei ole rakkautta, vain molemminpuolista hyötyä. Mainetta ja turvaa, jotain jokaiselle. Ennen Ginny oli maailman silmissä trofeevaimo, nyt se rooli on varattu toiselle, vaikka, kuten tavallista, kukaan ei tiedä totuutta, eikä mistään puhuta ääneen.

Zachariaan huulet maistuvat giniltä, kun Ginny suutelee häntä keskiyöllä. Se muistuttaa Albuksen hautajaisista ja äidin paljastuneesta salaisuudesta. Kaikki kiertää loppumatonta kehää, kuin Zachariaan käsivarret hänen uumalleen. Hallitsevina ne takertuvat ja kahlitsevat, mutta Ginny tietää pystyvänsä murtautumaan niiden otteesta milloin haluaa.  
  
  


* * *

Zacharias vilkaisee levottomana taakseen, mutta hautausmaa on edelleen autio. Ginnyn nenällä on kaksi uutta pisamaa, ei sillä että niitä kukaan laskisi.

"Hmh", Ginny äännähtää nykäisten prameat, liiankin suuret leikkokukat vaasista. "Albus ei koskaan edes pitänyt punaisista kukista. Taatusti 'Meloni-Maryn' keksintöä. En ymmärrä, mitä Harry oikein näkee siinä naisessa..."

Zacharias lakkaa kuuntelemasta ja kirskauttaa sen sijaan hampaitaan. Ei päivää ilman Potteria.

"Auta minut ylös", Ginny pyytää ja ojentaa kättään. "On kyllä ihana päivä, eikä yhtään toimittajaa missään!"

"Luulin että pidit salamavalojen välkkeestä", Zacharias äsähtää vältellen Ginnyn katsetta. "Ja otsikoista."

Ginny ei vastaa, vaan nyykähtää tuijottamaan harmaaseen graniittiin kaiverrettua nimeä vapaasti, kun kerrankin voi. Zacharias puolestaan voisi puraista kieltään, mutta tyytyy ristimään kätensä rinnalleen ja katsomaan poispäin. Olemaan odottamatta mitään, unelmaa kun ei ollutkaan.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Hox!**  
>  Ficin loppu sisältää pienen, täysin randomin viittauksen Kanituksen ihanaiseen ficciin [Unelmaa ollut olemassakaan](http://fifi.arkku.net/index.php?topic=846.msg8191#msg8191) (K-15). Kandee vilasta, on excellent ficci! *myhäilyä*


End file.
